warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Three Silver Swords Raised Against The Iron Moon
Commonly shortened to 'Three Silver Swords', this band of Aeldari corsairs traverses the Eressa Sector in the Segmentum Pacificus. The majority of it's members are dead, bound in Soul Stones. Called into battle when deemed necessary by the Spirit-Seer Amekeza, they form a small but lethal army of Wraithbone constructs. History The Three Silver Swords have come from beyond the Eressa Sector, though their exact origin remains vague. It is known that they are the last remains of a smaller Craftworld which has assumedly been lost. Contact with Imperium In 397.M41, a small patrol flottilla close to Sennach reported contact with an unknown Xenos vessel before all contact ceased. Debris discovered later at their last recorded position revealed them to have been utterly destroyed. Similar encounters followed, with few ships being able to give a detailed description of their attackers before being annihilated. Eventually though, imperial command was able to confirm the presence of a Xenos vessel not aligned with the currently known Corsairs. Contact with Baharruin In 404.M41, shortly after the reconquest of Mal-Therith, the Wraithship A'' ''Light Before Dawn appeared in the harbor of Dyann Ag'dris, though it set sail for the Craftworld Baharruin after a brief encounter. After arrival there, the crew quickly restocked before leaving again. Over the next years, this pattern of interaction would repeat, with few sightings of the Light in interaction with the other Aeldari of the sector. Culture The Three Silver Swords are nomads, carrying the Soul Stones of their fallen brethren aboard the Light Before Dawn. Lead by the Spirit-Seer Amakaze, they seek a final place of rest for them, forever unable to rebuilt their lost home. Weighed down by this duty, the Three Silver Swords are notoriously isolationist even towards their fellow Aeldari. This notion if often mutual, as the practice of calling upon the dead for the purpose of battle and war is often regarded as a disturbance of their final rest. At best, it is seen as sign of lacking respect for the dead and at worst, as outright vile necromancy. Consequently, the Three Silver Swords interact with their own only by necessity. Notable Individuals * Spirit-Seer Amekeza – Leading the Three Silver Swords, Amekeza is both their spiritual and military leader, commanding the rows of Wraithguards in their service. Outwards, she displays an attitude of absolute authority and superiority. The deep-rooted concerns and worries she harbors for the dead in her care are rarely shown to anyone outside of the Three Silver Swords * Esarbryn Deepblade – Once highly revered Autarch on the Swords' Craftworld, he has fallen and been bound into the body of a Wraithlord. What little remains of his personality makes him a fearsome combatant. Sworn to protect Amekeza and his brethren in life, he upholds this duty in death. * Add Your Own Armed Forces With their reduced numbers and the hostility of the galaxy, their armed forces are small, but lethal nonetheless. Rows of Wraithguard march silently into battle, preceded by bloodthirsty Wraithblades and accompanied by towering Wraithlords, each one equipped with the soul of a fallen Aeldari warrior. The A'' ''Light Before Dawn A Wraithship, the A Light Before Dawn is the home and refuge of the Three Silver Swords. This means that the crew is able to steer the ship with an unparalleled amount of precision, as the whole ship is attuned to the psychic presence of its crew. It is more than a mere warship however, as it has been modified to sustain what is left of the living crew for indefinite amounts of time, or at least until their duty has been fulfilled. Relations Allies * Baharruin – 'Despite their isolationist nature, they recognize what are one of their few trustworthy allies. * 'Dyann Ag'dris – 'Their relationship with this satellite of Commorragh is much less amiable, as they look down on associating with their fallen brethren. * ''Add Your Own Enemies * '''Orks – '''Incountable greenskins plague the Eressa Sector and many of them soil the worlds that used to belong to the Aeldari. Wherever these two factions clash, a bloodbath is unavoidable. * '''Imperium – Even worse than the brutish Orks, who merely obey their own inescapable nature, the Imperium is regarded as the Aeldari's true enemy, daring to declare themselves masters of the galaxy. * Add Your Own Name Origin In the Aeldari myths, 'Three Silver Swords Raised Against the Iron Moon' is an ode centered around Ulthanesh, second greatest warrior next to Eldanesh. Long before the two united in the war against the Hresh-selain, Ulthanesh and three companions of his house, Donran, Ysurath and Menelyn, went out to purge a dangerous beast. Seeking to impress their master, Donran, Ysurath and Menelyn went out on their own to slay the beast, leaving Ulthanesh behind. Ulthanesh waited for a day and a night for their return and went to search for them. As he searched the woods in which the beast hid, he first found the sword of Menelyn, his body missing. Ulthanesh picked up the sword and continued his search only to find the swords of Ysurath and Donran next. However, there was no sign of his three companions or the beast and after searching the whole day, he thought that the beast might not be in the woods anymore. As night fell however, a shadow emerged from the moon looming over Ulthanesh and a great beast came down from the sky. Mourning the loss of his companions, Ulthanesh engaged the beast in a battle which lasted the whole night. Ulthanesh was strong, but the beast was fierce. Ulthanesh was skilled, but the beast was mad with bloodlust. Every wound the hero inflicted rapidly close, every severed limb quickly regrew and Ulthanesh knew why his warriors had failed. As morning dawned, Ulthanesh had inflicted a dozen mortal wound on the fiend, yet it still stood, only to flee back to the moon as the first ray of sunlight touched the sky. Ulthanesh knew that the beast would return the next night and that many more Aeldari might fall to his claws and fangs. As a ward against the beast, he raised the three silver swords of his fallen companions in the morning sky and bound them with his mind to trap the monster on the moon, redeeming their failure in death. Quotes By Add Your Own About Add Your Own References Category:Eldar